disneyworldofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla
Darla is one of the children dalmatian heroes. She is one of the kids that have been captured in the "captured kids" saga of the website. She has been seen as the love interest of Rolly, the sister of many of the dalmatian hero and villian puppies and the adopted daughter of Pongo and Perdita PERSONALITY She is extremely loyal and caring of any family member she has. Even though she has members on the animal villians side she has a forgiving and sometimes defensive part to them(ex. To lucky even though he has ran away due to romantic problems he caused). She is extremely loving to the people she likes and even blames herself if they are harmed or dead. However she can be clingy and sometimes annoying due to this extreme loyalty as seen she follows either cadpig or tripod(two of her adopted siblings). Although encouraging to the people around her, she herself blames herself constantly for problems and is very low in confidence and esteem showing she has no selfworth. Darla however can be very brave and sometimes fresh to her enemies and can be very vengeful to the people her enemies hurt Despite her clingyness and defensiveness she is extremely willing to give someone the chance to speak for themselves and her clingyness is understandable due to her high fear of losing those closest to her such as her best friend/sister cadpig and her protector John silver along with Rolly who seems to have a romantic relationship with Darla. Along with that she has been seen willing to put herself in harms way even for those she only met for a day and has liked for that period of time such as Geno when he was attacked by Redeyes. Darla truly is loyal and loving to those she cares for most especially her family and closest friends HISTORY Born in a different home that was not the radcliffe family she was incredably loved and taken care of and was made loving and sensitive. Unfortunately her life was made for the worst when a car accident made her entire family killed leaving Darla behind to go towards the streets. A shelter worker found the pup and took her in where the pet store she worked had many snooty and rude animals leaving darla low and alone. Cruella found her one day and adopted her in the DeVil mansion where she was taken care of by partner and annabelle(two of the oldest orphans). After all the hype of the radcliffe rescue she was taken in and was considered one of the family to which darla was extremely happy for. Around the second rescue to which Patch rescued them in, darla idolized, inspired and developed a minor crush on the blackeyed pup that saved them. After all her siblings began disappearing she went to find them and joined the heroes due to most of them being there and having a slight rightous streak. In the process of her arrival she has met her protector John Silver and her other hero friends such as Bianca, Taran and Thumper. Also she has been in two battles involving a hellhound in the army named Cerberus and managed to see the dead body of her adopted sister Penny to which she also admired and cared for. Wanting to avenge Penny and wanting to help she joined the children army during the "The Kids and The Animals" part of the war to which she has recieved scars and fought her brother wizzer mostly during it. She unfortunately has also witnessed the murder of Scamp to Patch and passed out during so. When she escaped she has been seen blaming herself constantly and has sworn to avenge the deaths that have been made during the "captured kids" saga and has a slight determination to get forgiveness of Vitani and Angel. Also she has the determination to get her hero turned animal villian sister Cadpig back along with proving to people how much she cares for her family THREADS PARTICIPATED IN *Bon appeteit! *The king and the alien *A Death of a Family *Rainy Season *Head count *A Game's Afoot *Before Breakfast *Heroes vrs Immortal Hellhound *Trespassing *The kids and the animals *Captured kids of war *Unwelcome state of affairs *Evangeline concert All of the threads are alphabetized from first to last. RELATIONSHIP DETAIL Perdita: Darla is quite extremely devoted and willing to obey and help Perdita in anyway and is considered a "mama's girl" Darla can get very worried of perdita's wellbeing and emotions despite perdita being worried more about her. This relationship is seen to be quite tight and goodintended Patch: Before the captured kids saga darla has secretly admired patch even though liking Rolly more and considered him a true hero and has always tried to help or support him. After all his bloodlust and insanity been noticed Darla went into shock and is now completely disgusted with him and herself(for having a crush on the pup) Rolly: Rolly has become quite noticably Darla's love interest. Darla is extremely happy and shy whenever Rolly is seen and viseversa. Rolly and Darla have been seen as inseperatable and joyful to one another and share many ideas and opinions along with devotion to one another John Silver: Darla is extremely devoted and loyal to Silver. They have met together at first in "Rainy season" but developed their friendship during "Before breakfast" and Darla has been more than willing to please and obey Silver and Silver seems to deeply care for Darla's safety and has been called on as Darla's protector. Tripod: Despite Darla being clingy around him Darla and Tripod seem to deeply appreciate each others company and have been quite agreeable to one another. Tripod seems to be protective of darla's safety when her comabody was being sniffed on by the animal villians during the capture. Darla also seems extremely willing to put her life for tripod's sake. In total darla has a good yet clingy relationship with tripod Cadpig: Darla considers her her most trusted friend and sister. They have become completely innseperateable and truly have been protective of one another. Despite cadpig joing the animal villians darla has completely ignored all of that and still considers cadpig her most bestest friend and sister and is now very determined to get her back to the heroes APPEARANCE﻿ She has been noticed with a spot on her left cheek and many spots around her like a normal dalmatian. However she has now many scars all over her neck and her entire left side has been scarred as well fortunately her ears and face with the spot still on her cheek look in tact. NOTICABLE EVENTS IN THREADS War year 1 Febuary 9th(Bon appetit): Darla is seen meeting Tiana(one of the nurses and cooks), Georgette and Maggie War year 1 Febuary 17th(The king and the alien): Darla is seen reuniting with Tripod and meeting annette War year 1 Febuary 27th(A death of a family): Darla is seen horrified of Penny's death and is seen completely supporting and comforting Cadpig despite Darla herself being upset of Penny's corpse War year 1 March1st(Rainy season): Darla is seen at first quiet but gets involved much more with a game of hideandseek and is also seen trying to encourage lucky to play alongside Cadpig, annabelle(one of her adopted siblings) and Tripod. She also meets John Silver for a short period of time due to his interuptive enterance in the thread War year 1 March 2nd (Before breakfast): Darla is seen much more and develops a bigger relationship with John Silver. Darla and Silver along with Taran and Bianca are seen being attacked by Cerberus and they eventually go free but Darla is left to worry about silver but sees he has survived and her fear is lifted away. Along with that she goes to tell akela of the events and meets Thumper along with Tessie. War year 1 March 2nd(heroes vrs immortal hellhound): After the before breakfast attack, the generals get involed and Darla witnesses cerberus attacking and she ends up having an injured leg but still tries her best to help. War year 1 March 6th(trespassing): This is where she once again gets involved during a meeting to the turned bird Lawrence and both her and silver get more supicious until the horned king picks her up as a distraction and both Silver and Darla try to get help War year 1 March 7th(head count): Darla is seen reunited with Perdita and also tries to help perdita control dipstick's rash actions againest lucky and even stands up to defend lucky. She also seen trying to comfort Cadpig alongside Tripod and sees Rolly and has a slight feeling about him. Darla is also seen trying to make peace but to no avail. War year 1 March 8th(A Game's afoot): Darla is seen in Bianca's team along with having a good chat with Rolly and even licks him then plays alongside her friends before sitting down upset over Penny War year 1 March 13th(The kids and the animals): Darla is seen in two battles and all to save Geno and try to protect her sister Cadpig. Unfortunately after her long battle with wizzer she gets pinned by scruffy and kocks into a coma War year 1 March 14th(Captured kids of war): Darla is seen horrifed by the events happening to her. She forgives cadpig and promises not to go againest her and will welcome her back if she returns to the heroes but is completely horrifed that Patch turns evil and even murders Scamp making her faint in horror missing the death of Geno and the Great Prince. War year 1 March 14th(Unwelcome state of affairs): Darla is seen just horrifed at the events and tries to stop the brokenhearted Vitani from her vicious acts. War year 1 March 25th(Evangeline Concert): Darla is seen blaming herself and spends much time with Rolly who kisses her and she puts her oath to get Cadpig back and avenge the deaths of Scamp and Geno Category:Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Heroes Category:Dogs